


The couple of camp half blood has some troubles

by Bears8



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: B/B - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Confused Jason, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Percy Jackson fanfiction, Percy/Jason - Freeform, upset Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bears8/pseuds/Bears8
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your lover is pregnant? What are you supposed to do when that said lover is also a male?
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The couple of camp half blood has some troubles

Fuck fuckdy fuck fuck! Those were Percy's exact thoughts. How could this day get any weirder? First Percy woke up to a hole in the wall... Good thing he was staying at his boyfriend's cabin and not his own, it couldn't have been either of their fists because it was way to large for Percy's hand and to small for Jason's.

Then when he walked into the dining pavilion everyone was giving him sympathetic looks, like his dog just died, or his goldfish grew legs and said "You know what? I am gonna leave." and walked away never to be seen again.

Even worse everyone was acting like he was single again and started hitting on him, they all thought it was some flex to date the savior of Olympus or to be friends with benefits. Though half of the time Percy didn't know they were flirting with him, and some of his friends had to drag him or the person flirting with him away, because they all knew how protective Jason could be of his boyfriend.

Then the cherry on top of weirdmageddon (enjoy my Gravity Falls refernce.),Percy had, had stomach pains and morning sickness for the past few weeks, so he did the normal thing to take a pregnacy test, that he stole from the Apherdiote cabin, he just to kick that possible answer out of the way. The Fates must hate him, because well suprise, it was fucking postive.

Percy could feel the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, he didn't know if it was excitment, or because he was on the verge of a panic attack. Percy ran to his bunk bed so fast that the flash would be jealous. He slammed his head in his pillow, that smelled a lot like his boyfriend. He didn't want anything in the cabin to remind him of, so he threw it across the room, by the bathroom door.

next paragraph explains panic attacks so if you can't read about that please skip.

Percy felt like he was loosing control over his own body, Percy was shaking like a Leaf on a stromy october night, he was having shortness of breath, he was going more ballistic when he couldn't get very much air in his passage. Tears were streaming down his face quicker than a waterfall. Usually when he had panic attacks he had Jason by his side to help calm him down, and Jason would stay there until he was in a stable state, but Jason was no where to be found.

Percy Jackson was seaching the room frantically, but Jason wasn't hiding in the room, hell he might not even be in Camp Half-Blood! Percy felt like someone went into his cabin and poured snow everywhere, he was that cold. He was hit with a wave of nausea, and chest pain.

When Jason woke up he was hearing rumors that Percy and him had broken up, he was super confused, Percy would have told him if they were goong to break up! Plus he and Percy's realationship was going greatly Percy was the happiest he had ever been, and Jason loved Percy more than he had ever loved somone before. He loved Percy so much it hurt, he would give his life up for his boyfriend. He had moved to Camp half-blood to be with his boyfriend.

He had been looking all over camp for his boyfriend, people told him that they had seen him at breakfast, so he went to the dining paviliton, then someone there said that they saw him go to the strawberry fields, then someone there said they saw him go to the arena, so he went there but the only cabin practicing there were the Demeter children, then Kate had told him she saw him head to his cabin and that he looked like he was in distress. He swore to Zeus if Percy wasn't in there he was going to beat a kid up until he found his beloved boyfriend.

Luckily for him and the kid he was going to beat up, he heard movement from inside of the cabin. He opened the door with a frown on his face, he heard heavily panting like whoever was breathing was about to die, and it wasn't even like full breaths it was like little half breaths.

He immediately looked over at the bunk bed that his boyfriend was having a full on panic attack on, and rushed over there like he was running away from Gaea. He sat across from his crying boyfriend. Jason dropped his frown and changed it to a look of concern. He grabbed his boyfriend and scooped him in his arms, what Percy did next alarmed him, Percy tried to push him away but Percy was shaking too much that his arms didn't do much.

Jason had a confused look on his face. What the hell is wrong Jason thought. "Hey baby, you have to calm down, you're fine, I'll protect you." What he was protecting Percy from he had no clue, he could be fighting Percy's inner demons he would still try to fight them, but it might be a little bit difficult.

When he said "I'll protect you" the black haired boy started freaking out even more, it was like he was in a different demision. One time someone asked why he was dating someone so broken and so sensitive, he almost broke their wrist. Percy was the only that made him feel wanted and loved. Percy loved how protective Jason was of him, he did tell that once to Jason and Jason turned it into a kink. Though he was super hot when he go that protective look on his face.

"Deep breaths in and out do it with me. can you do that, baby?" Percy gave a slight nod, though it felt like his body was about to give out any second.

He started counting to ten slowly, in between each number he would tell Percy "You're doing great, baby. I'm proud of you." This panic attack seemed to be so bad that he had to ask Percy to do tiring tasks like lifting his arms over his arm, every few seconds.

A few minutes of that, Percy's breathing seemed to be back to normal, though he was still crying. "You did really well, good job, Perce." Percy gave a short nod, Jason opened his arms so Percy could climb in his lap. Percy jump into his lap like he was going disappear.

Percy was almost positive Jason was going to leave right when he told Jason about his situation, but the problem was that he actually loved Jason and it wasn't some one night stand thing, they had been together for the past year, he couldn't bare a future without Jason, but a life without the child in his stomach was also not an option.

Percy hadn't relized he was soaking Jason's golden sweatshirt with his tears, not that Jason minded. "Do you need anything?" Jason questioned, he started rubbing circles in the boys back.

Percy looked up and met Jason's train of sight. "msry." Percy mumbled quickly. Jason was good at being able to take a guess at what Percy was saying but this just sounded like "Mr. Samiy." And they didnt know anyone named Samiy or had the last name Samiy.

"What was that?" Percy shoved his face back into jupiter's son's chest.

"'m sorry." Jason was shocked for a few seconds, Percy couldn't control them, if he could he would never have panic attacks.

"Baby?" Percy didn't move but he could feel more liquids getting soaked up in his sweatshirt. He just buried himself in his lovers his chest, even more.

Jason lifted Percy's chin with his fingers, and made the green-eyed boy look at him. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from Percy's face. He gave the best comforting smile he could, though he kind of looked like Emmett Brown from back to the future.

"Why are you sorry?" Percy just shook his head, Percy was sorry that he was pregnant, he didn't want Jason to know, because Jason would most likely leave, they were 17! You don't want a teen pregnancy that young. I mean Percy could have been pregnant at 13 so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Did someone hurt you?" Jason's concerned look turned into one of rage, if anyone laid a hand on his boyfriend he would personally crack that person's neck like it was a twig.

"No, no one hurt me." Percy confirmed, Jason's shoulders went down a bit but he was still in defensive mode.

"Do you feel okay?" Percy was still crying, but there were less tears running down his face. He was calming down, which was a good thing for Jason since he freaked out when he couldn't get Percy to calm down. One time it was so bad that Will had to come to the cabin and inject Percy with a needle and knock him out.

"My chest feels like someone grabbed a spoon and started scooping out my organs." Jason was glad that Percy was talking in full sentences now.

"Need me to get something?" Percy shook his not wanting the only thing to leave, because Jason was keeping the panic attack away.

Jason laid down on the bed. Percy was now laying top of him. "What happened?" Percy moved up a bit so his head was in the blondes shoulder. It was silent for the next few minutes, Percy made no move to say anything.

"Percy, you have to answer me, baby." Jason's arms where rapped around Percy's waist. Pulling him closer to Jason.

'It's now or never' Percy thought. "'m pregnant." Percy muffled in response.

"Sally's pregnant?"

Percy put his head up and started at Jason like he just told him he was actually dating Piper. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm trying! You're mumbling everything you say! It's kinda difficult." Jason tried to say in a soft voice, he was getting annoyed how Percy wasn't saying anything.

Percy just shoved his face back into Jason's chest, knowing that Jason was going to be even madder when he came clean.

"No, I'm pregnant..." silence, Jason didn't say anything. Probably thinking about the best way to leave, Percy thought.

"Are you positive?"

"The pregnancy test is on the bathroom counter, you can grab it if you want." Percy said, he was trying to stall, so he would have more time with Jason before he went out to get some milk.

"Fuck!" Right when Jason shouted that he felt Percy's breath start to quicken, he was on the verge of another panic attack.

Jason soon learned that you couldn't make sudden movements around Percy or raise your voice in a mad kind of way, he was abused ever since he was 3 and he hadn't totally gotten over that part of his life. It hurt Jason when Percy thought he was going to hit him, but there wasn't much he could do about that besides be the best boyfriend he could be.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his boyfriends getting to fast for a normal person. "Hey baby, I'm not mad at you." He cradled him closer to his chest.

"Your not?" Percy asked, confused why he didn't ditch.

"Getting someone pregnant is a team effort." Jason stated.

"Your not gonna leave?" Jason just planted kisses all over his lovers head.

"We're gonna have to buy an apartment."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well this is my first post for this website! I know this story isn't that great I'm just testing this website.


End file.
